The present invention relates to a fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine comprising an improved liquid abutment type regulator means.
A prior art example of this type of apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,438 and comprises a large number of complicated component parts which are expensive to manufacture and sensitive to malfunction. Further comparable prior art suffering from the same drawbacks are disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 50-149725, Japanese utility model application No. 50-77611 and Japanese utility model publication No. 49-32503.
A regulator means of this type acts to modulate the pressure of fuel supplied to fuel injectors in accordance with engine speed. An actuator controls the fuel injection volume of the injectors in accordance with the fuel supply pressure. The apparatus may act either singly or in combination with a centrifugal or pneumatic governor to modify the fuel control function thereof.